


Anyone else

by JIAyin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Summary: I could have coped with anyone else.





	Anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> 自私虫出没请注意.守寡虫出没请注意.

"What is it?" he asked. "You've been staring out of that window for, five or ten minutes."  
"Oh, yes, I mean no, I mean..." I jerked myself back to reality, uneasy as I licked my lips for a bit, only to make myself look more guilty.  
"It's just......" I started off, then once again looked out of the window. Most buildings were brightly lit at this time of the night; I have always found their lights and forms welcoming. Their brilliance has once attracted me in such way that I could stay and linger at the windows and just go on looking and seeking until I get cut off. But now, it seems, that all were the same. No matter the shapes, the forms, or the lights that almost never dimed. And suddenly I just realized that Brooklyn's not much better than Queens, or any other places I've ever been. They were the same, dusky, bored, and colorless. And all at once I thought nothing would ever give me the slightest interest in them anymore. Not anymore. Not without him.  
"I miss him." It was not a hard decision to make, to miss him.  
I heard Happy sigh: "We all do, Peter."  
Happy had rarely addressed me using my first name, or at all. Usually, it was just, notifying with a few straight forward words and, that's done. I would have been surprised if I ever heard "Peter" coming out of his mouth, or even, a bit happy. But then again, things change. Things changed.  
It has been three months. Not too long, nor too short. But everywhere I went, every time I went to bed and pulled up my covers and just closed my eyes trying to sleep, it was just tears or him. Most times it was both. Everyday. Every, single, time......  
"He's just, there." I said, a hint of a sob in my voice. I prepared and braced for another sigh, but received nothing.  
"I don't understand..." I continued. "I mean, this is not supposed to be easy, but just having to--I just......"  
I could no longer carry on, and looked down, bowing my head. I'm definitely sobbing right now. Keeping tears from raining down is the most I could manage.  
"Why does it have to be him?"  
I asked the essential question. Happy remained quiet. I then heard the sound of his sleeves trailing on his side, then the light touch of his palm against my shoulder.  
"Why...?" I turned around, tried to look usual though I'm pretty sure my eyes were red or even swollen from the earliest cries. "I could have coped much better......"  
"With anyone else."  
Anyone, else.


End file.
